


He's Gone, leaving a broken heart behind

by BlueHeart16



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Just because I love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHeart16/pseuds/BlueHeart16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merida and Hiccup were sixteen when they met and Merida fallen in love that's why she fought so hard to win her own hand , so Hiccup and her can be together like in her dreams. But for reasons unknown to her he had to leave, leaving her to wait with a heavy heart four years ,she is now of age and her kingdom in need of a king and she deiced the wait was over. 'He was never going to come back' she thought, she understood that although her heart was broke and gives the command and let her mother send message to all clans, kingdoms and tribes At the games.<br/>To play for her hand <br/>She saw him Hiccup<br/> Hiccup doesn't remember her... And now, and now she's brave enough to find out what happen the year he left her.<br/>To find out the question that had bother her for many years...<br/>"Why Happen to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long times to wait for you

He's Gone Leaving A Broken Heart Behind

Long times to wait for you 

Merida's POV

Mother always said to me 'The heart is a mystery' I always thought that she was bluffing and talking plain cliche but, still I find myself in front of this stranger well... Not stranger I knew him once  at least I think I knew or met him before but, now he is unknown to me... Yet why is my heart still not beating?

"I glad you can make it-?" I hear my mother's voice ring past me trying to fix this akward moment she had put me through, the stranger bows down to the queen and me next to him is a woman quite a beautiful one if you had ask me. Her golden like hair locks tied in a braid , showing off a electric blue eyes rosy cheeks wearing viking clothes... Viking?... Never mind it can't be what I'm thinking

 Her hands mark tough and is now drilling a hole through my head.  Well it that makes this even more weird, I guess I know why, the man in front of me was invited to the my kingdom's games to win _my hand in marriage_ and he accepted _'So long hope for making friends'_ Funny thing is that I know this girl ,she seems familiar  I sure of it well ,I think I know her by the stories of a person I met before,her name is Astrid. 

Yes, Astrid the girl I use to envy, yes envy I used to hate her from all the attention she gotten from that one guy I use to see and love, now I'm not that sure what to feel or should feel.

 _What should I feel?_ I try to shake that thought off my put my full attention to the man and my mom, yes the fours years after my  mother almost stay as a bear of the rest her life thanks to my actions, taught me somethings 'Not all is fun and games. You have to pull sacrifices for the greater good of my beloved kingdom, for the people who live in it' she had forgiven me for that but, still I hadn't forgiven myself.

How can I? after all I did all that for my selfish needs and the things I had work for what? I did all that work and it crumple breaking my heart with it, _I almost lost my mother to it._ So things had to changed cause that's the nature of things right? Anyways my mother and I had fix our relationship , tightening our bonds but, when that happen I did the things she wanted. 

I learn to walk, talk and almost think like a proper lady by doing that I'm losing myself.  That's the price I will pay and I'm willing to pay it, I have no need for my spirit and full freedom, it's no good for a queen, but, that doesn't mean I lost it completely no, I just keep it under chains and years of suffering and hurt to kept my mother happy. She will never know that I do this

 Maybe that's why I envy Astrid a bit now she didn't had to live to people's expectations, she could be free and get away with it,she can find herself. She can do all the things I can't. But, I am taking her love interest 

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III , my Queen" I almost choke,  _that can't be him no, it isn't him .. It can't be._ But, it was no lie to myself can change that, looking at him well I see that years had treated him well making his green eyes in wishful gaze, his hair a messy auburn yet it look good on him. Over the years he had grown muscle and taller ' _No longer I can tease him about being a toothpick'_ I giggled inside of me at that thought , then I notice his leg was missing ' _I wonder what happen to him'_  carefully I hide my concern with a  emotionless mask that I was taught over my years.

I should be angry, heartbroken and sad but, I'm not, weird knowing our history this is not the way I would wanted to act. I don't mean I want to become friends by all means I will avoid him to save myself from the heartbreaks, lies, and loss of time I had given him over these past years.  Now it's coming back the hurtful memories, the ones that change me and made me lose who I once was   

* * *

_Four years earlier_

_Today's my birthday, and I'm not with my family , maybe since birthdays with them  turn all politic and no longer fun and love so since I turn ten so I went to the woods to escape all of that and be myself just how I like my birthdays_

_"Come on Angus! We only have twenty-fours hours to have time to ourselves" I said to the overjoy horse , today I am turning sixteen and I need to enjoy this cause in a six months I am going to be wedded I don't mind so much I mean , it takes my freedom but, it's for the good of the people before mine right?  And it won't stop from archery and horseback riding. It can't right? I mean I don't like the idea so it's going to be way harder for my suitors to win my hand and I will make sure of it. Mother thinks that I don't know yet but, I do... I knew for months  
_

_Running through the forest I let myself be free and not think of the future because I'm living the present. Then I heard a loud roar , a dragon's roar_

_My father used to tell me stories of dragons and people who fought them of course I grew out of those stories like I'm going to believe that they actually existed or lived. Now I can say my father  and I were wrong see we used to laugh at stories like that one now, really I can't._

_Unleashing my bow and arrow I went to investigate "Stay put Angus!" The horse whine but, obey going in closer I saw a large dragon or over grown lizard, black scales and piercing green eyes laying on top on a auburn hair boy . 'This is weird' the boy must the prey of the dragon  
_

_My guesses was ,he was dead unless if I can save him grabbing my bow and arrow "Don't Worry laddie , help is on the way " I holler gaining the boy and dragon's attention I was already to shoot when the boy yell "NO!" shock I lower my aim but, still pointed to my target.  
"What do you mean?" I ask truly confuse maybe the boy wanted to die or something rash as that  "You hurt your head or something?" The boy look nervously at me raising up , the dragon growling giving me more reason to shoot, maybe the dragon had mind controlling powers like that one story father told... If it does, if I hurt the dragon I'll also hurt the boy._

_"Shut up Toothless! We want her to like us" now I'm sure of it the boy had loosen a screw or something  he must of notice that I am looking at him strangely "Sorry um .. He's my friend , he's safe there's no need for arrows or anything like that now we will leave"  He stood up brush off the dirt and climb on the dragon's back... Friend? What does he mean by friend? He was leaving I can't let him leave this is maybe my escape._

_I don't want to go through the marriage. He can take away for here.. Maybe he will let if I befriend him_

_"Wait! I'm sorry" I wince at that word usually I'm the one who gets the apologizes and not the one giving them, swallowing my pride I slowly said  "Stay please I need a friend" That part is true to be honest I never had a friend it's quite lonely to play on your own, he looks back and smiles, his green emerald eyes shine with kindness._

_"Sure I will stay  I know how lonely it could get on your own but ,only in one condition..." He toothy smile made me feel better_

_"And that condition will be" I gave a smirk of my own his green eyes showing mockery but in a friendly way_

_"Don't tell anyone about Toothless" so Toothless was his name_

_" Sure" I held out my hand and we shook on it_

_"So what's your name Dragon boy?" I ask 'dragon boy 'he laugh at the nickname_

_"Hiccup, couldn't of a better nickname?" I tried hard to hide my laughter but, failed miserably he roll his eyes "Okay you can laugh... What's your name Arrow?"_

_"Merida" I felt this was the start of a great friendship but, I was so wrong ..._

* * *

That's how we met, but there is more cause he made me hate him my eyes turn cold reminding that, receiving a stern look from mother usually meaning 'Behave' _  
_

"Welcome Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" I force a smile "I hope you guys enjoy your stay" I look at them good thing my hair was under a wimple or he would of recognizance me... wait he doesn't recognizance me.. Can I use this for my favor well yes, yes I can  "As you guys may know I am princess Merida of Dunbroch please enjoy your stay here... May you please excuse me? I need to talk to another lord" The I left them earning a surprise faces from all of them and a smirk of mine as I walk away in pride.

_Old habits die hard_

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Merida? Where had I heard that name before? 


	2. Your royal pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I want to ask you something!!! What is a 'Hit" Gosh! I must sound very stupid well... I only use Fanfiction.net.com so I'm new here... So can anyone explain me that thanks... Here is a new chapter .  
> .  
> .  
> V

He's Gone Leaving Broken Heart Behind

Your Royal Pain 

Hiccup's POV

I was going to Dunbroch , well the problem is I don't why exactly why do I want to go. I have no business there, well I guess I have no business there and if I had no need to go there why am I accepting the Queen's of Scotland's invite? To go and fight for the princess which I know none of ,hand's ? Why? The word 'Why' hits my head so many times and I don't even have an answer for it... well maybe I have an explanation,just maybe its because I want no,no more like  _need_ to know I'll have someone there for me not in a friendly way but, more in a romantic one. Because if or  _when I win_ (I don't really think I'm going to win but, hey! I got to have self esteem? Right?) I will know or be reassure of having next to me _someone who I will learn to love._ Really I don't know why really why I'm doing this, this isn't me I'm not supposed to be selfish , I'm not supposed to want this... But, Why I'm doing this? I'm going to take the freedom and hand of a poor girl who is doom to tradition and force to live with the person who wins and bear his child and is force to live with the guy or learn to love him. Why would I do that? Maybe for politic reasons cause this will bring riches to Berk and I need to do the best for my people at least that's what father said before,before he pass away. Those are just excuses, and I know better

Why would I need someone to love ? I have Astird right? Wrong after the fight with 'Red death' my relationship with her rise we were like any other couple 'in love' or how many other people might say it 'honeymoon stage' it when like that for a few months and like every other relationship things went back to normal. No more I love you so much or mushy lines like that were said. No more  unexpected romantic things were made and told it was like the flame or the spark of our relationship was cooling down like our relationship was dying slowly. Things went like that for a while no biggie I guess this how very relationship goes but, I focus more in being a better chief while she was in being a better  _or greater_  warrior ,so I don't have all the fault in the breaking of our relationship failing... We broke up like everyone predicted the reason why well other than forgetting about the other person, Astird was passing too much time with Eret it look like that they were dating _not us_ and what was the worse I felt nothing.

You heard me right nothing at all.

Not even jealousy , not even a small tingle upon my back. That was our breaking point of our relationship or how she likes to call it _'waste of my time'_ that because I broke up with her not the other way around, I think she and Eret are hooking up or something random as that... I know that I broke up with her but, I feel a little betray.

And you know what's the funny part out of all this I really never love her, like maybe but, love? No cause every time I hug her or kiss her something felt wrong , I felt that my lips belong to someone else someone I met before...

And the only girls I know are: Ruffnut _thanks but, no thanks not even if I'm crazy_ and Heather I don't know where the heck where she is right now. So I hang to this chance like a life line.    _  
_

Then why is Astird is with me? I thought she wanted to be with Eret but, hey I'm glad she is with me I rather have my mother here but someone needed to be a replacement chief and since mother insisted that she would be fine and Astrid wouldn't budge here she is with me. 

* * *

When we got to the shipping docks I saw the Queen of Scotland otherwise know as Elinor the Bear Queen  _Why would anyone be name that?_ I shook that thought out my head and went near the queen before I could speak Astrid irrupted me  

"Your Majesty I'm Astrid  of Berk" they started to talk while my mind drifted away the next I know I saw this beautiful young woman about in her twenties ... She was breathtaking I guess I couldn't keep my eyes off her her stunning clear blue eyes like the sky , it reminds me of flying with Toothless it was life taking as that. Her clear soft creamy skin which was a perfect match with her lovely blue eyes a splash of freckles on her face, her dress which hug tightly her hip and show a bit her shoulders it was a blue dress and fit her completely ... And I don't know if I can describe her for her true beauty. She look as she was in a daydream as her mother give her a stern look she ignore her as she was doing that she looking at me curiously I don't blame her if was in her place would want to know the name of the possible winner for her hand, but, I wish she would stop doing that. 

Starring at me with her sky-blue eyes.

My heart stops.

 "Glad meeting you-?" only when the queen said that I snap back to reality I have to answer

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" I answer the girls eyes widen in shock then went back to normal her face emotionless but, somehow her eyes fill with all emotions. Her eyes turn cold but, why? 

"Welcome Hiccup Horrendos Haddock III" her voice almost shock me like I knew that voice

like I heard before. She force a smile which I didn't like  _I wonder how her real smile is..._

"I hope you guys enjoy your stay" she said "As you guys may know I am princess Merida of Dunbroch please enjoy your stay here... May you please excuse me? I need to talk to another lord"Then she left her mother in shock and also me

Merida? Where had I heard that name before?

Merida?  

* * *

 

Merida's POV

Walking away from them I can almost hear the speech coming from my mother giggling I close my eyes and enjoy their shock faces like I said  _old habits die hard._ Then I bump into someone ' _Great just what I was going on a roll, just great someone knocks me down , ah...fate you hate me'_

"Hey!" I groan and then I heard a man's groan 

I had bump into a boy, any just not any boy but, a prince... Crap just my luck this is so typical of me, he got dark black hair which was currently covering his hazelnut brown eyes, that is his best feature he had a rough collarbone and freckles on his tan cheeks, wear a white tunic* and it show his strong body features that any girl would loon for but, not me sure I admit he is handsome but, I'm don't base all in looks then why am I blushing?What's wrong with me? He saw how I blush and smirk, _how should I act now like a lady or , or me? Should I act in shame like a lady , heck with that I'm the girl who broke tradition 'and brought it back' I'm daughter of The Bear King and Queen , I'm brave as any warrior_

But, I have to act proper for a sake of not causing a war with other kingdoms _maybe I can be a bit of both_

"Do I have the pleasure of knowing who knock me over my feet? Literally" I tease earning a sight barely unnoticeable blush from but, being train by my father I better at picking little details like these than anyone else

"You may" He said in the same tone , I try to cover a giggle fail miserably "I'm Atellus son of the Roman general Metellus*"   _oh a Roman well, this could turn out nice_

"You got that name by your hair?" He look surprise when I said like I shouldn't know that

"Yes, if I may ask ..."

"You may" I love acting like this cause it seems so unreal like this was just a dream which it isn't cause I know its isn't unreal 

"How do you know that?"  _Well you see at young age my mother would obligate me to learn your langue that I barely  understood so I would know all that by force._ But, I can't say that it would make him uncomfortable which would be awkward for both of us I rather save us from that.

"I was interested in your langue so I learn everyday.... Atellus means dark headed one right?" he smiles

"Your right" he look at me "That's kinda of amazing"

"What do you mean kinda of?" I tease him as he gulp "Aw come on I'm only teasing ya" then I wink to my surprise he winks back we talk for twenty minutes at the least then I don't how but, we got in this topic 

"Well at least... It's nice to know the girl who I'm fighting for" I took him pity I mean he can lose and  _not_ marry me in my case  _I have to marry_  

"I know how you feel I mean I have to marry the one who wins and I don't even know the half of the suitors!" He smiles kindly 

"At least now you know another one" He give a sheepish smile

"Thanks" I gave him a smile as well then a smirk came to his face

"But,being a princess isn't as hard as being the son of warrior legend who urn into the greatest roman general of all times." _how dare he?  How dare he  think that!_ I pull him by his tunic  close to me as he look surprise by this, his forehead touching's mine he looks flustered by this a small smirk wants to come out at my face by seeing this.

"Don't you ever say that" I said in a dangerous voice that even brought shivers onto my back ad his too.

"o-Okay" His voice shaky then he won his confidence again "Hey can I ask you any question and you have to answer it then I'll have to answer your's too?"

"Sure? can I go first?" I ask him as he shakes his head yes "Um.. Do you want to Be here?" 

"Um a while ago I hated that idea but, now it doesn't seem half bad" A blush quietly creep to my freckle cheeks "Now's its my turn who do you want to win?"  _Hiccup_ voice in my head screams at me,  _no he cannot win , no I want don't want him to win_ _  
_

"Till now, you"

* * *

 

Out of Merida's POV 

Little did the curly red head knew that a certain brunet heard their conversation

* * *

 Hiccup's POV

I don't why without Merida's presence made me feel uncomfortable and yet so comfortable at the same time ,I don't know why? So I excuse myself from the queen and went looking the Scotland's princess to find 

 "Now's its my turn who do you want to win?" I hear a voice like smoothing music talking onto Merida a faint very faint blush on her cheeks I want to help her but, also I want and need to know who princess favors the most. The next line did something to me

"Till now, you"  

why? and who is this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here are the means of each and every word*  
> Metellus= Army Follower  
> Atellus=dark hair or dark skin  
> And I don't know what Romans use..  
> As always  
> BlueHeart16


	3. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! At least I know what is a "Hit" so I got 64 hits!!! Coool!!!! Sorry, guys I been busy this weeks and I know that I said that I will update quickly but, time does get ya, But hey! A good happen I'm in vacation so I will have tons of time to finish this fic, Oh yeah a specia thanks to childatheart28 for bookingmarking me, this chapter is dedicated to you :) .  
> Enjoy .  
> .  
> .  
> V

Who are you?

* * *

_She was sitting there in the forest looking peaceful like, she had no troubles in the world if it that was the case this would ended differently  but that want's the case, the case was that she had the world's weight on her shoulders._

_She was waiting for someone unlike her nature which is impatient and wild , but little did the girl knew that person she was waiting for..._

_He will never come back or will he?_

_Will he dare?_

_Should he?_

* * *

 

 

Hiccup's POV

Who is Merida with? And why do I even care? I just met her, I shouldn't have felt nothing then why do I?

"I knew you will say that" Merida's eyes widen and punish him , he was getting cocky this where I'll intervene 

"Hi Princess Merida" I said in a loud voice disturbing the pair, while bowing down 

"Chief Horrendous" Merida said with respect but, in a cold voice as she bows down, no she doesn't curtsy but, bows down "May I ask why are you doing here, if you can't see I guiding another lord or future general" She said in a mocking tone some how it feel familiar like his happen before but, its like I couldn't remember a bit. I shook that feeling out and prepare myself to answer the not-so-please-princess

"Well is it a crime to get to know the lady I fighting for?" I mock with pleasure this was easy, she smirks like she knew I was going to do this   _so she was enjoying this too..._

"Maybe it is... You see in other traditions the punishment is deadly to know your might-be-bribe before the fight."

"But, yet you clan or kingdom does not have those traditions or am I wrong?" I say with a hint of tease

"Right we don't have thoes traditions and I'll always be thankful for that, but still who knows... As you heard tradition here may or may not break, like it did in the past. I'm quite sure that you heard the story of my Kingdom?" _Wait! What story? I can already hear the words of Toothless now he will be like 'Stupid human at least you should know the background of her kingdom'_

 _'_ "I had not, your princess but, may I have the  _privilege_ of the kingdom's princess telling me that?"

"You may not." The other guy smirk, I was just surprise, till she said this "But, you will have the  _privilege_ of the kingdom's most beloved and  _wonderful_ princes" a smile form, I guess she would act like this. Like on cue three ten-year-old boys came out with wild curly red hair like a fire blaze and a wild crazy smile ... _  
_

Where had I saw that before?

* * *

_I hear a laugh but, unlike the laughter I heard in my life this one was laughing with me... Strange, red wild curls all over the place, most likely in my face_

_"Oh Hiccup you're going to end killing me if you keep this up"_

_A soft voice said as going past me with a kind tone..._

* * *

"Chief Hiccup?" A redhead kid said while slapping me on the face "Merida! He's not waking up! He's not dead, right?"

"Harris!" Merida hiss in a not-so-princess matter "Just because he unconscious it gives you no reason to _slap him!_ " Then for some reason she clap her mouth "Please tell me I'm not turning into mum!" She groans the three redheads just nod at her , while she groans some more... "Well there goes my hope for not turning into her" she moans

"What? What happen..?" I manged to croak out  she was surprise that I could speak 

"Hiccup!" She said in surprise like if she care at least for a moment,but that was the first time she said it without  _'chief'_ in the beginning that  _surprise me_

"Yeah, That's my name" I said while rubbing the back of my head "What happen?" I ask again she open her mouth but, some else answer for her

"You saw Princess's Merida's brothers and fainted" He said in a deadpan tone like he was jealous of me just because I got her attention.

"Atellus, I have a mouth and the gift of speech so let me use it" she said teasing him while pointing a finger at his chest where he flush red, that bothers me, and I don't know why ,I got up from the ground wiping the back of my head looking at the three red heads, an idea pop up smirking I said 

"So which of you four" I pointed to the three children and Merida "Will the me the tale of DunBroch?" Merida thought awhile on that before whispering something to her brothers, they giggle and nodded

"Okay Merida" The one name Harris said then he turns around to look at me with a devilish grin he laughs "Come on guys we're going to fun some fun with Chief Hiccup" 'Oh no!'

* * *

Astrid's POV 

 _Where was Hiccup?_ _Great! One minute he is here then another he is not... What to do with that guy?_   _I have to get out here , I like the queen but, knowing Hiccup, he is probably trying to get to know the princess ... The princess I can't even say her name.. Why? Why can she get his attention so fast and I can't?_

"Sorry, Queen Elinor May we continue this later? I have to make sure a Chief doesn't  makes his chances less probable" The queen smiles at me

"Of course Astrid, I use to have those problems with someone.." Her eyes seems to linger somewhere else,she is _looking for someone probably the princess_

"I see , thanks" then I ran to find Hiccup, who I see was with the three little princes running around the poor guy "Hey!" The three princes looked at me shock that I yell at them but, shrug it off then they jusy igonore me and since no one heard my yell no one did a thing to help Hiccup

I didn't like that, because just look at me... I am NOT a person to be ignore just when I was going to give them a pice od my mind the princess came laughing at what her brothers where doing to Hiccup what do I do? We'll I just will sit here and watch

* * *

 

Merida's POV

 _What's wrong with the him? Why he had to come now?! Well if he is here why not have some fun with the guy..._ I gatheraround my brothers and we decided to make have a little fun...

My brothers where act out the scene where my mum kills Mor'du, where of course Hiccup would be Mor'du and the boys my mum, except Hiccup doesn't know what the bloodily hell what my brothers are doing to him and he end up looking like a fool... And one can't help but, laugh even  Atellus laugh along with me which lead Hiccup to blush reminding me of how much the lad blush..., like back then...

* * *

 

_"Come, Hic it's not like I'm asking you to die!" The auburn hair one let out a laugh_

_"Yeah! But , I'll die from the  embarrassment instead!" He yells "besides you will step on my foot again"_

_"I just asking you to help me learn how to dance! You know how much mother wants me to learn, and if I learn maybe she will get off my back for once" the boy sigh "please I'm just asking you this one thing, after this no more I promise"...    he looked to the other side and sigh_

_"Okay Mer, but this this you have to promise that you at least try and not step on my feet" I giggle_

_"what do you think it I tried to do last time?" I tease him he blush and smiles back at me_

_"So destroying my toes is trying?" I let out a unladylike laugh and when near him letting his shaking hands find my hips, he did this while blushing I giggle his actions while he is blush some more causing me to blush just a bit...._

* * *

 

That was the first time I noticed I wanted something more than just to be friends with him that maybe I thought was future with him but, that brought me here heartbroken... I almost let him in again...

I can't let that happen...

I won't be able to stand that,so I put the mask of coldness just to keep me safe or maybe to him safe...

"Well at least I know your's kingdom history" he laugh a bit but, under my cold glare he stiffen 

"I see, Chief Hiccup, your room is by the fourth window pass the left by the first hall" that was all I ever told him, bid goodbye and left to unpack his things , after that I told with a better tone where Atellus would be staying, which near Hiccup's room just two door father...

But I didn't tell something to Hiccup, that his room unfortunately was next to mines... That would a problem

* * *

 

Hiccup's POV

I still can't seem to see what is her problem, one minute she cheerful and playful, then when she looks at me, she stiffens like if she hates me...I wonder why I fainted at the sight of her brothers hair, curly wild and red. Maybe it reminds me of something which I still don't know of so I put my thing away and let myself drift to sleep. Because there is more peaceful and it lets me see the girl who hunts my every dreams since four years ago... That some how looks and sounds like Merida, but, it cant be her I mean dreams are made of things you see before in life and I never saw Merida since today I close my eyes and battle off the thoughts that where coming and gave in to the sweet call of sleep 

* * *

 

_"Hiccup" the sweet voice said opening my eyes I saw the owner of the voice, curls everywhere flying around me red and wild longing to be free_

_"Yes..?"  The girl giggles and her hands went to my cheeks  like any lover would do after seeing their love one come back after a long time" who are you" I ask the dreaming girl her eyes blue as the sky_

_"Don't tell me you had forgotten?" The girl accuse me and carelessly let her hands free to touch the sky, her dress the color of  pure white_

_"Forgotten what?"  her face show hurt her eyes darken a bit_

_"Oh" she said "you had forgotten" with that she started to walk away to the waterfalls_

_"Where your are going?"I yell to her but she didn't answer me and keep walking father and father away till she was out of my sight, which she was but, her voice I could still hear_

_"Hiccup" her voice whisper out to me in a sweet singing tone "why you do it?" Do what?_

_"Do what?" I ask the voice hoping that she might come back_

_"why you leave me? Why why?" She asked again and again I turned around and asked myself what did I forget ,what did I forget? "Do you even love me anymore?" She asked me hurt was clear in her voice._

_Love ,love? How can you love someone if you just met them or how I know her before like in a past life or something like that. But then she asked again whispering out "Why did you leave me? Why?" Her voice sound like it was going to burst in tears it started to rain the sky started to darken the clouds started to cover up the sun. Then the girl came back again and her hair wild red curls, eyes like a blue sky but, broken ,somehow it seems that I had broken her._

_"what have I done to you?" I ask the girl she turns around showing her back to me whispering in a crying voice_

_"You, have broken my heart why?"_

_Had I broken her heart and why would I do it ? The girl seem sweet and kind but,broken inside_

_Then her eyes turn back so did her hair.... "I'm tired of waiting for you.... I won't do so"_

_Those words hit me like a bullet_

* * *

 

Just about when I was going to ask why would I do that, I woke up, this was a dream just a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy News Years sorry this came out late..... So yeah hope you guys enjoy it a bit too short for my liking....


	4. Dreams hiding truth

Dreams hiding within truth

* * *

 

_As the girl who heartbroken eyes were looking at sky as if hoping that the stars might help her grant her wish as her red wild curls under the moonlight glow as fire flowing freely through the midnight air she knew it was worthless to even think about it_

_"I hate you" she whispers while closing her eyes looking at the sky with hope that was now lost  flowing through the night sky she knew it, heck even the stars and moon knew it. She said those words even through her heart wasn't in it a tiny part of her love for him was everything she felt, heck her whole heart loves him still but, from now on she would fight those feelings away._

_She has too._

_To see them crumple, she tried to put a grin this would the first time she will beg her mother to keep her in tight schedules.  She imagine the face her mother would put to hear that.  
Like learning politics and the ways of a lady, her heart was too broken to even grin _

_She bet her mother would gasp, and probably wonder if there is something wrong with her. She gave herself and Angus a sad smile at that thought, her companion didn't see the problem his friend was facing but, he knew she was facing some thing hard so his nuzzle his snout at her shoulder. She didn't notice that for she was to occupied hearing the only thought in her head._

_He. Was. Never. Coming. Back. She thought and knew it._

_With her heart shattered into pieces and a last glance at the sky she left, mounting her horse and never looking back._

_Unknown_ _to the girl at that same moment the viking was just waking up  but he was somewhere else and unknowing of all this_

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Waking up from my dream I shook it off because that never could of have happen

_Or could it? Could it?_

It could not I guess and hope that my dream meant nothing .. since I'm already up why not explore this place? I can do that without think about that red hair girl it was about four in the morning so I guess one is up at this hour they should all be in a heavy and dark sleep well at least that's how thing work back at Berk. These are my dreams that wake me and made feel that me Astrid isn't working I mean you know you are in a bad relationship when  out of nothing I was dreaming about another girl...

As I walking down the halls I heard someone else in there.. Not wanting to be notice I sneak into the main room

then I saw her the girl from my dreams

It was Merida... I know she has to be the girl of my dreams I mean ....SHE was .. then it came to me fate wanted this to happen.. 

Her red wild curly hair never seem so familiar till now and it look alive since it been trap by her wimple, you could literally say that her hair was on fire because that's her uncontrollable spirit is her everything wild and free is her. She not meant to be trap and she knows it but, listening to the cries to her people and stay with them well at least I hope that was the reason.   
It has to be

She was looking out the windows _I wonder what she is looking for perhaps a new dream..._ _  
_

I try to pass on without her noticing me but, it was too late .. She turn around

"Who goes there?"  She turns around her blue eyes scan around the room like she depending her own life on it after two minutes of hold my breathe she says "It's probably nothing.." She says and turns around and keep staring till she started to sing softy

_ What is she doing? _

"You're the boy who murdered love" She starts to dance around the room her red curly wild hair moving freely around like a wild fire  "You're the boy who murdered love 

Cold hands and a heart of stone" She move her hips to the rhythm of her voice, making me wanting to dance too , her voice soft luring me in for some reason like I heard that voice before..  _Oh yeah in your dreams you idiot_

But, it feels , like.. Like I .. no I didn't

"You're a Midas in reverse  
You're the king of pain and hurt" I wonder who she talking about, I listen to her sing, with more emotion and soul into it , her soul pouring out she move her hands like she was calling someone, trying to lure them with unnatural charms.... She was pulling me in

"And the stars turn into fire

And the roses change from red to black  
You encourage my desire" She made her hands pull into a position which archers only do   
"Then you put the arrow in my back and I'm" She drops to the ground acting like she been shot and she act like she was really dying 

"No, no, no, no, no, now you've done it  
You're the boy who murdered love" she open her eyes , showing hurt and regret then her eyes change like it could kill when she said the next words   
"You're the thief of innocence" Her hands reaching up 

"You're a tainted cherry tree  
There's a mark upon your skin  
Where your heart once used to be" She sang as she look past me remembering  something I wonder what she was thinking

 "You're a sinner with no soul" She sang like she was telling that to me

"You're the nearly-was I never had  
You're an angel I was told" Her eyes wide open and one tear slips out as she pulls her self up the ground but, she kept singing

"You're an angel I was told, then you put the arrow in my back, and I'm" She stops but, she just kept dancing I didn't notice that I move forward a good five feet towards her there just was two feet keeping us apart , and thank mighty Thor that she didn't open her eyes

her eyes was close sand I had a chance to run away

But, I didn't

She stops dancing

She is keeping me here with her charms.

She open her eyes

_I'm dead for sure now_

* * *

 Merida's POV

I can't sleep at least knowing that he's here why doesn't he tell me already? It would nice to kill all the pain a once...

 I mean at least other people have enough dignity to at least pretend they know me.. But he .. He pretends like this was the first time he ever saw me. 

 Why does he has to be so dramatic.. Well not being able to sleep ; I creep out my door and went into the main room, to look at the stars ... UGH! Even that brings me memories....

* * *

_"Hiccup do you think that the stars have stories?"  The redhead ask the copper brown_

_"well" he say as he unconsciously took her hand it felt right for the both of them "I think so, I mean they been there since the beginning maybe they are telling us something" He answer her as she scooted closer to him so her head would lay on his_ _shoulder everything was perfect the wind pushing them together_ _  
_

_this was something that they can only find in each other, it was peace_

_"Want to go on a ride?" Hiccup ask the red curl head one grins, that question was answer with her ever big and happy grin_

_"You can read my mind"  as they went on Toothless's back preparing for flight they share a glance leaving into blushes that can't be seen in the night. Getting on the saddle was the hard part since they didn't want to touch each other being afraid that un-comfort the other person,so getting on to the saddle without touching was quite and rather awkward. Toothless rolls his eyes as he saw the couple he didn't understand that to them this what they were doing goes against all their befits and wants. No he didn't understand, no because for him if you liked someone ya tell them. Well it isn't that simple at least not for them._

_Raising into the air, that gives the new found freedom that Merida loves,being lift and feeling weightless she didn't grab on to him.. She knew that he love another person and she won't let her heart hurt anymore by cling on to his back._

_He loves someone else, at least that's what he always told her besides she was sure that she_ fly without having the need to grab to his shoulders, the wind starts picking up and hitting her face,she felt that she was falling slowly.. In fact she was

_The irony ever since she discover what her heart wanted she felt that she was falling slowly ,but now she was falling for real and not slowly_

_"What the-?" Her sky blue eyes widen as she just realizes that she was falling down to her death "HELL!" Her hands reach to the sky hear voice escaping out. The strange thing was... That she liked the feeling she was having, the feeling being so close to death that you can almost taste it. Her rich red curls hitting widely on her cheeks, her shirt moving with the wind.. Yes she was wearing pants and a shirt.. Her cheeks turning pale as she lost her voice. Her mind went to deep love memories that she love as she fell. It's always strange when you are close to death you can feel the thoughts you have hidden from the past and present.._

_Her first bow and arrows and the smiles from whom gave it to her present , smiles, warm and carefree before being in charge of a kingdom, before the clans demanded things, before they demanded her._

_Dancing wild in the green forests, being on with forest a spirit within and year that she felt that she belong there, the smell of the green treasures staying there overnights to go home and being call there again and_ _again, the way she felt like she was at home._

 _Angus, her birthday present, the black and gentle pony that grew on to be her best friend, the way he whine every time she was in_ _trouble or scare ,his mane free and soft unlike her hair_

_When her where brothers were born and the feeling that they brought her.  A nice one , to be in charge of  three mischievous spirits like hers._

_And there was..._

_And meeting him.. The one who gave her these mix feelings in the first place, the feeling that tear her apart and built at the same, he completed her by taking her apart. She took the memory of him, and she saw his smile each of different types, his fake ones, the ones he always use to cover up a lie or the one to hide sadness.. Or her favorite his real smile when he is happy and over bear with joy he will smile with his eyes and she by the glance of that one smile when ever he was telling the truth. The way she love his eyes, the deep green eyes that remind her of the calling of the forest, the way his eyes pull her in like the forest did. She also saw his sarcasm, his_ _mechanism to hide hurt, she the way that he show his true side only to her, like she was his soul mate in a way she was, and who can forget the way he describes thing with passion. Merida frowns but, she knows she shouldn't_

_He describe Astrid with passion... 'He loves her' that thought gave a strike to her heart so she shooked that thought off and let her whole soul intertwine with the adrenaline that this fall was giving her she knew it was going to end in a few moments .. And_

_It made her feel alive. It was strange feeling for her but, she loves it. She loves the feling of a close death, the quick way to release the responsibility and be free of it all_

_She close her eyes facing her fate and a small part of her enjoying the way to her found freedom, just to be roughly sweep out of the air , knocking out her breathe at the same time, then magically lower to the ground, just when she calm down she got violently shook as a voice nag and holler at her.  
_

_'What a nice way to treated after almost falling to your death' She smugly thought as she looked at Hiccup yelling at her_

_"What the heck were you thinking?!" The Burnett yells at her as he still have his firm hold on her shoulders, she chuckles slowly,then burst out in laughter, he keeps an eye on her, his mind wondering if she truning crazy of effect by the trauma to the close death she almost had. "Why are you laughing?" She see that his tone is serious but, she couldn't help it,she didn't want to show the tears so she hides with joy and fake smiles._

_She needed the burst, for her head is full with questions that she didn't want to hear the answers. Hiccup saw her laughing and saw past the false facade , her show she put ups to avoid the truth because like she knew him  better than anyone , he knew her better than anyone could._

_He knew she was hiding something and he wanted and needed to know, but these kind of answers you don't force out, you can't_

_"So you do care" Merida's voice was like a whisper that went to his mind she was broken with the thing that was bothering her so he act the only he knew by impulse and  instinct._

_He grab her shoulders and embrace her into a hug, pulling her tighter than a friend would as if he was trying to get close as he possibly could. He didn't know why he acted this way with her, he didn't know that he was always blinded to see what his heart demanded. At this act Merida let a small gasp out as she let her head rest on his shoulder and  let the tears fall._

_They needed no words just each other to themselves clam down and clear their minds_

_And they just stand there watching the stars knowing that they were going to have to face their troubles one day..._

_But, not today_

* * *

Why heart and brain do you hate me? I tried to chase those thoughts away but, he's here making every memory stronger and un-willing to die, I let myself give my heart to him if I.. I don't get away from him....

"Why did you left Hiccup?" my hands tighten on the grasp I had on the window handle 

Is it fair? 

Is it fair that he left?

Is it fair that I'm even not mad at him?

But rather more with myself?

My mother always said a lady never may get angry ... If they do , they will need distract themselves from the anger so I would sing normally or ride Angus... I sneak into the stables

"Angus, ya pony ya wake?" Angus didn't answer but snore along "Come on!" My voice like a small whisper token away by the wind

_Of course when you need a ride so badly ,he  has to be asleep_

Looking at his black mane I slowly patted his back  "Okay if you can't help me then....I will..."

_I will what I can't without a horse without being caught and causing a big scene. Then what to do then?_

Back in the castle walls where my world seems lost and by long forgotten what can I do? I heard a muted sound behind me being train by my father, the bear king's daughter I instantly reacted

"Who goes there?" No response... I wanted to go and check, but a voice in my head told me something

_Just let your voice be heard_

Then I started to sing a song that was dying inside of my heart

_"You're the boy who murdered love" My mind think back to him ,the boy who leaves scars on my heart plays with it like it was a toy a not a treasure for someone to give away_

_"You're the boy who murdered love_

_Cold hands and a heart of stone_

_You're a midas in reverse" with each word I turn spinning harder letting every emotion out with each twist... My heart growing heavier... Fill with hate_

_"You're the king of pain and hurt" I let my hands free since I had them close to my chest I thought to would be nice to let them free. It was_

_"And the stars turn into fire_

_And the roses change from red to black_  
_You encourage my desire"  He did.. with that hug .. and all the other things....He made me encourage to see tomorrow._

_He made me fall in love._

I pull out my arms in an archers position

_"Then you put the arrow in my back and I'm" I let myself fall down to the ground_

  
_"No, no, no, no, no, now you've done it_  
_You're the boy who murdered love_

_You're the thief of innocence" You stole me when I didn't find capable to let my guards down_

_"You're a tainted cherry tree_  
There's a mark upon your skin  
Where your heart once used to be" doesn't he even have a heart?

_Yes he does... But, it does NOT belong to me_

_"You're a sinner with no soul_

__You're the nearly-was I never had  
You're an angel I was told"  _ I let my eyes open as a tear fell down my face I have too pick myself up , I didn't wipe my tear I let there "You're an angel I was told, then you put the arrow in my back, and I'm" I stop singing but kept dancing till I felt there was there with me.._

_Just watching me..._

_I feel violated  but comfort at the same time_ I open my eyes to find myself with him.. The devil 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So SO SO SO sorry that this came late You must think that I'm dead well, I'm not ,thank you (every body)who left kudos on this story I really appreciate it, it's the reason I smile


End file.
